We'll Live Another Day
by Charlieagron
Summary: After acheiving his lifetime dream, Edward starts hisbid to get bella to Concede to having baby number Four. we follow bella's train of thought as she falls further and further in love with the idea of anbother child. One Shot. AH.


**Hey Readers.**

**This is just a one shot, a lot of fluff in here i have to say!**

With the fire burning and the snow falling, I'm finally able to curl up in the arms of my love. For a moment we just allow the serenity of the moment to overpower us. "So that was an interesting day" my husband sighed, a small smile graced my face as I thought of my three angles that lay upstairs asleep. It hasn't always been this easy for us, we have three children, the oldest being 5 and the youngest being just 10 months old. We have had to work hard to get here, Edward's long hours put their strain on not just me and my children, but our whole family, but today that changes. My husband has just opened his new practice, and I couldn't be more proud than I was at its official opening today.

The smile that grace his gorgeous feature made the stress of the last two years almost melt, our middle child Maddie clung to her daddy's neck taking in all the attention they were getting but not quite understanding what the excitement was about.

"I'm so proud of you" I whisper I can feel him smiling against my head, when I lift my eyes up to meet his I can see the emotions running through is vibrant green eyes, the most prominent one was relief, relief at the fact he'd finally accomplished his lifelong dream, to open his own practice. "I know you are, but that's it now, no more long hours, no more nights on call, it'll be an actual routine and I'll actually be able to come to Mason's little league games, I can actually be a father and husband" I smile at him "you already are"

He leaned down and pressed his soft pink lips to mine and a fire raged to all my limbs and through my body, I could certainly feel the effect this little celebration of life was having on him, he flipped me over and peeled my shirt from my body taking his sweet time in removing my red lace bra, his mouth left mine and paid close attention to my boobs and I started working at his own shirt. Feeling his rock hard chest and abs sent me into a frenzy and suddenly I didn't want slow and loving I wanted it there and then. In a matter of seconds our pants were off and he was inside me and I felt warmer and fuller than I'd felt in a long time. I felt like every inch of my body came alive and in that moment I knew. I knew this was our start. Our lives were just beginning and I know that Edward felt it too; his eye's told me it all.

We'd just got into bed after a second round in the shower. Just as we were snuggling down I heard a gentle sniffling coming from where the door was, "baby? Are you okay?" Edward asked me, "Hun that's not me." Seconds later I felt little arms around me under the cover. "Maddie what are you doing up love" he asked her, using the pet name he used for both our daughters and myself. "I sorry daddy, just my dreams were filled with monsters" I heard her little sobs as her small frame shook against mine. "Well daddy will have to fight them off won't he?" her sobs turned to giggles and her frame crawled over me. "I know you would daddy" I heard my door go again, it's not often that the kids wake up at night but when one does they all do. "Momma is Maddie okay?" I saw mason's copper hear creeping across the room. "She sure is, I suppose you want to join us too huh?" his copper curls bounced under the moonlight, and then his little toes were pressed against my legs and his head on my chest.

You can't help but love times like these, with your whole family together, I went to get Jamie a half hour ago and now all the kids were sound asleep, all be it all over our bed, with two of three drooling all over their parents, but this is how it should be, a family snuggled in one bed, with their whole future ahead of them. If my life was this satisfying for the rest of my days' I'd be a very happy woman.

I knew that when the morning came that chaos would ensue but, for this moment of peace, I would cherish it. In this moment we had no fears, we had no problems that were bestowed upon every other family in the world in this economical climate, but this put all those problems to rest.

"Look at them, you know Jamie is getting older now, I think we should start trying for number four" I laughed but when I looked across I realised that he was not joking. I mean really? "Babe she's not even a year yet, give her another year and then we can consider for number four. But I thought we were only going to have three" he looked across and I could see the longing in his eyes, I knew I wouldn't last long in this argument and I knew that in the next couple of months we would be announcing another child coming into the mix." His smile broke out across his masculine facial features and he knew that my resolve was wavering.

"You know that we'd be able to share the responsibility of night shifts this time, with me being home at nights and all" he had a point there, that in itself would make another child easier. There's nothing worse than dealing with a teething baby and two small children wanting to show you their ever new accomplishment. I will always remember the day Edward came home to squashed worms tears and tantrums.

"_MOMMA look I found a worm1" I cringed, not the first time we've had a worm added to the family. "That's lovely mason but will you take it outside, you know middies' opinions on worms" I tried to be calm so not to wake the teething child in my arms. "But mom" he whined "this is the coolest worm ever." I looked over at the pouting child "I said no Mason Anthony. No means no" his face turned into the scowl his father often had present when something didn't go his way. "That look won't work either son, just go put him outside and wash your hands"_

_Of course being my son he couldn't listen to anything I say and decided to 'show the worm the house' of course this would lead to Maddie, seeing the worm next thing I know both my girls are screaming one crying and one shouting at her 'big headed brother' of course mason thought his sister getting a closer look at the worm would change her opinion, her reflexes pushed his hand away a little too hard sending him and the worm to the floor. _

_I didn't know if it was the impact or the death of the worm but mason started crying which led to Maddie crying thinking she was in trouble which leads to my little Jamie to hold her hands around her bright red ears with tears rolling down my face. "What the hell." My husband's face took in what was his living room just moments ago, "welcome home hunny"_

Suffice to say we've had no more worms in our house since that day. But I think you can still see the faint stain of worm on my carpet. I looked over to my husband "fine but if we have another worm loving boy, you can deal with the mess." His smile was blinding even in the darkness of night"

**so there you hhave it.**

**i know you read it so now review it (:**

**charlie.**


End file.
